


Friends..?

by Bookaddictedwhore



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Multi, The Companions - Freeform, others idk how to tag properly lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookaddictedwhore/pseuds/Bookaddictedwhore
Summary: Juniper has had the worst luck. From Helgen to...this.
Relationships: ?? More idk yet, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Farkas
Comments: 1





	Friends..?

**Author's Note:**

> lol idk if anyone is going to read this

As juniper thrust her enchanted sword in its sheath, she glanced around. She was SO done with the silver hands! Sighing slightly, she took the fragment and walked out of the camp.   
Stopping suddenly she spun around sword in hand and met eith- 'FARKAS YOU BASTARD YOU SCARED THE LIVING SHIT IUT OF ME!' 'Yeah sure, cmon kodlack is waiting for us.' Scowling slightly juniper jumped onto shadowmere and galloped of, farkas barely keeping pace behind her on ana, a strawberry roan. As juniper slowed down to a trot she glanced back at farkas who was coming to a stop. 'Anything the matter?' He asked. Juniper merely pulled her horse to a stop and sniffed the air. 'More sliver hands.' She hissed not letting her panic show. 'Let's rode past them.' Farkas suggested. 'Ok but I swear if they all had gold in their fat pockets I will-' she was cut of by a sharp pain in her shoulder. The last thing she saw before the world went black was farkas slapping ana so she would go home and nothing an arrow in his bow.

'I-is she's ok? Will she be fine?' 'Farkas it's fine. If she hasn't bled out by now She won't. Elfs have fast healing, she will Be ok' 'ok, it's just I can't believe I said ride past them we should have killed them! What if she died, she's USB like a sister to me!'  
A sister...juniper felt cold disappointment seeping through her. A sister. All she is and ever will be. She should never have told herself that he would reciprocate her feelings. Cracking open her eye, she merely Croaked, 'glad to see you would miss me.' 'JUNIPER' farkas said spring up from his seat. 'Thank gods. I prayed to just about everyone I could think of!' Snorting juniper pushed herself up on the bed. 'Aw you flatter me. Did you report back to kodlack?' 'No I waited. I cousiebt have gotten it back without you.' Chuckling juniper made to swing her legacy out of the bed, alright let's go I still have it in My pocket I think.' Nodding farkas gestured to the door, and walked out.


End file.
